


How BTS would give you oral

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [16]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Either as their long-term girlfriend or first time they do it to youPlease note that Suga's scenario is a repeat of our "First time visiting Suga's appartment" fic and is therefore longer than the others. They are listed by oldest-youngest.





	How BTS would give you oral

**Jin**

  
Jin loves giving oral as part of foreplay and on special occasions or when he is feeling extra romantic; he would give oral without expecting anything more. Oral for him is all about feeling close to you and making you feel good about yourself. Before, during and after he would shower you with sweet compliments: calling you beautiful, saying that you are his whole world, that he loves you…After a gentle make out session, he would slip his hand up your short pink pleated skirt to stroke your inner thigh, his other hand sneaking around the back of your neck to pull you in for a more passionate kiss. Eventually, after asking if you are okay, he would move his hand inwards to stroke your wetness over your panties. Letting out a moan, you pull back to look him in the eye, allowing him to continue. Kissing you once more, he slips his hand inside the crotch of your panties, rubbing you more. After a few minutes, he would stop kissing you to move further downwards on the bed, slowly gliding your skirt and underwear off your legs while looking up at you and making eye contact. He would nestle himself between your thighs while lying on your bed, hooking his arms around your upper thighs to get closer. He would start by gently spreading your folds to enable access to your clit. He would gently rub the nub before moving in and kissing the tip of your clit with closed lips as you let out a soft moan. Pulling back to pet the clit once more with his index and middle finger, he leans back down, kissing it once more and allowing his mouth to open a little, enclosing the nub in his pout and closing over it. Feeling your hips start to move beneath him in pleasure, he moves his head down a little, opening his mouth and letting his tongue lazily move down your wetness, from your clit to your cunt, pausing very briefly to lick at the hole, before gliding it back up to your clit in one smooth motion. Making his tongue lay flat, he licks at your clit a couple of times; very sensitive to your pleasure as you move beneath him, before closing his lips back down on the nub, showing it with pecks and slightly more passionate kisses, applying a medium amount of pressure; just enough to make you moan and groan in pleasure beneath him. Although he is unlikely to make you orgasm from oral alone, it would be a beautiful experience and you would appreciate how loving he was towards you. “I love tasting you…” he would half-whisper as he gave one final long lick and moved back up to catch your lips in a loving kiss.

 

**Suga**

  
Your heart was speeding in your chest as you knocked at the front door. You had been feeling a little sick for the last half hour as you took the bus to Yoongi’s apartment, your stomach somersaulting with butterflies, thinking about the week before when you were together last. As the houses and store fronts rushed past the bus windows, you couldn’t help but recall how he had kissed you in the middle of the bar, as the band on stage played a loud, electric number that thrashed through your ear drums. He had turned to you in the middle of the song, waiting briefly for you to return his gaze, before crashing his lips forcefully against yours, pulling you closer by your hips. You had been completely lost in the moment; uncaring if the crowd around you were stopping to stare as you melted into the kiss, your mouth opening naturally against his; smelling his sweet vanilla-ry cologne as he turned his head slightly to the side and closed his lips against yours, capturing your lower lip between his and allowing his tongue to touch it briefly as he moved one hand from your lip, up your back and into your hair, pulling you even closer. You had no idea how long he was kissing you for; it felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only seconds. When he pulled back from you, he flashed you a quick smile which made your heart skip in your chest, before turning back to the band on the stage that had started to transition into another song.

He had walked you home that night – you both chatting away about nothing in particular. When you both reached your front door, he hovered for a moment in silence, making his mind up about what to do.

“Thank you for tonight.” You say, cutting the slight awkwardness.

He smiles. “It’s no bother, I had fun with you.” Leaning in, he kisses you on the cheek. A sweet, gentle gesture; worlds away from the confident passion of his earlier move. “I will call you. I’m glad you are home safe….” He pulls away and watches you into the house, making sure you pull the door handle up to lock the door behind you before turning to leave.

Now he answers the door to his little apartment, you can immediately see that he is a little nervous to see you. He pulls the door open a little, peeking through the gap at you, before opening it up fully. Your heart seems to skip a beat as you look at him, dressed casually in a black band t-shirt and ripped jeans. You start to mumble…

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit early. I got the earlier bus and it got here quicker than I thought.”

He smiles casually. “It’s no bother. I wasn’t busy. Please come in.” He moves aside to allow you to enter the narrow hallway. “Do you want me to take your coat?” He asks.

“Oh yes, thank you.” You mutter vacantly, sliding the thick winter coat from your shoulders and handing it to him, aware that you are both behaving a little awkwardly now you are alone together. He takes your coat and hangs it on the clothes stand at the other end of the hall before turning to you.

“I have some beer in the fridge if you want one.”

You nod. “Yes, that would be great thank you.” You follow him down the hall and into the neat little kitchen at the end of the corridor. He takes two bottles of beer from the bottom shelf and pops off the caps before leading you into the attached living room.

The T.V is on in front of the sofa, playing the type of American action film with lots of car chases and explosions and probably staring Vin Diesel. The volume is turned low enough that you can hear each other clearly as you sit side by side on the comfy sofa and briefly clink your bottles together in cheers.

After a few minutes of small talk, the two of you slip into a more comfortable and natural form of conversation as you begin the feel the buzz of the alcohol working its way through your blood stream. You finish the bottle with a gulp and watch as Yoongi rises to his feet without a word, taking the bottle from your fingers and returning to the kitchen, coming back seconds later with four more bottles. You continue talking as you power through topics of conversation; your favourite movies, your favourite genres of music, who you crushed on as a teenager, what your thoughts were on the current government. While the butterflies had settled in your stomach, you remained transfixed on Yoongi’s face; the way he smiled so openly, his face screwing up in joy as you told a stupid joke. His right hand found yours on your lap and he began to run his thumb gently over the back of your hand, tracing the knuckles and tendons absently as he spoke, unaware he was doing so.

As you began to feel more and more lightheaded and silly, the alcohol slowly taking effect, you could see a slight blush rise to his cheeks and knew he was feeling the same. He eventually got to his feet mid conversation, trailing back into the kitchen and returning seconds later with a square bottle of Jägermeister and two shot glasses. You laughed as he sat down beside you and unscrewed the cap.

“Do you really like that stuff?” You ask, giggling.

He grins at you. “Don’t you?” He pours the thick, tar-like substance into both glasses.

“I think I’ll stick to the beer if it’s all the same to you.” You grin.

“Suit yourself.” He picks up the glass and drinks the shot in one gulp, before downing the second glass.

“That’s disgusting.” You laugh.

“It’s not so bad. Taehyung bought me it last week.”

You slip back into the old conversation naturally, sipping your beer a little more greedily as you feel yourself craving to be kissed more and more. His left hand is now resting on your knee as he’s turned towards you, smiling at what you are saying. Eventually, a pause falls over the conversation and you feel as if your whole body is tingling with little jolts of static electricity as you look at one another, his face softening ever so slightly as his eyes trace your face across the narrow space between you. Almost in sync, you move your faces towards one another, tilting your head slightly to the side as your lips meet softly, immediately opening against one another and closing down in a kiss. His lips are gentle against yours, massaging your lips with his as he kisses your lower lip, bringing one hand of his hands from your knee to the back of your head, grasping tenderly at your hair as he uses his other hand to pull you closer from the hips.

The kiss quickly heats up as you press your tongue against his lower lip, feeling him moan slightly beneath your lips as he brushes your cheekbone with his thumb. He tastes like the sweet, aniseed alcohol he had been drinking and his taste is intoxicating. Everything about him is making you crave him more; the way he clings you to him like you already mean the world to him, despite only knowing you a few weeks, the way he subconsciously lets out little throaty moans as he kisses you, letting you know how much he wants you, the way his slightly curly hair smells of the bubble bath you used as a child…

You let out a breathy whimper as he pulls away from your lips to kiss at your neck, pushing you down slowly to rest on the sofa as he rests himself on top of you, holding onto the armrests of the chair to keep his weight from your body. You close your eyes in pleasure, biting your lower lip as he moves from the area just below your ear to your throat, mouth opening against your neck. The feel of his warm, minty breath of your skin and the feel of his soft lips against the most sensitive part of your neck seems to resonate through your body, making you tingle in another, more intimate place. You cannot help it as you moan his name out loud, feeling yourself getting wetter by the second.

You feel him stop above you at the sound you made and you feel yourself holding your breath, worried you made a mistake and that you could be moving too fast. You open your eyes and see him pausing above you, inches from your face, and his sweet breath on your cheeks; face slightly vacant as though pondering what to do next. You open your mouth to speak, but before you have figured out what you could possibly say to break the silence, he moves himself down your body, turning you slightly by the hips as he moves off the sofa to kneel on the floor by your legs.

“Yoongi…wha…?” You start asking, but before you can finish, he looks up at you briefly, his eyes meeting yours, the expression on his face unreadable, as he moves his head back down to your legs, covered by a pair of skinny jeans. He reaches up and quickly unbuttons the trousers before slipping his hands beneath the waistband. Without really thinking, you instinctively move your hips and arse upwards to allow him to slide them down your legs and over your ankles. He doesn’t pause to look before reaching for your simple, black pair of briefs, tugging at them and bringing them down to discard with your jeans. You feel lightheaded and giddy, your brain still catching up with what was happening, when he hooks his arms firmly around your thighs, tugging you further down the sofa and placing your thighs and legs over his shoulders as he moves his head down, bringing his hand back around to open your folds with two fingers, pressing his tongue firmly to your clit.

Once again, your reaction is a little delayed, and by the time you let out a gasp, he has already licked you a couple of times before moving his tongue downwards, over your sensitive inner folds, to probe at your cunt. You impulsively move your hips to meet him more forcefully, allowing him to push his tongue further into you. You open your mouth in a moan, feeling his tongue inside of you, pressing against your tight walls, fucking you. Your hips buckle involuntary at the movement and you feel him remove his tongue from your wetness and bring one hand up to touch your hip gently, allowing you to squirm against him rather than pinning you down. He opens his mouth against your cunt, kissing your opening with messy, open mouthed kisses, welcoming the flow of juices onto his tongue, enjoying the taste of you. He moves up to kiss your clit lazily, his tongue running over the nub and his lips massaging the surrounding area. You feel yourself growing breathless and feel the stream of juices flowing from you, making you wonder how it is even possible you could be any hornier than you are now. You reach up to your chest and desperately pull one breast from your vest, over the cup of your bra; grasping it as you feel Yoongi’s tongue once again return to your cunt, pushing inside, pumping in and out firmly.

You open your eyes, which have been closed for a while, to watch him between your legs, savouring his enthusiasm as he allows you to grind yourself against his tongue. The minty-aniseed taste on his tongue caused by the alcohol has started to make your clit tingle and, as though sensing this, you see Yoongi pull away slightly to blow a quick, cold stream of air onto your clit. It is too much; you feel your clit and cunt clench reluctantly as he returns his tongue to your clit, licking rapidly with a moderate amount of pressure, his tongue pressing against your most sensitive part perfectly, focussing his attention on now making you cum.

You grasp your breast harder, feeling your hard nipple press against your palm, as you move your other hand to curl in Yoongi’s curly hair, pushing his head even closer to you as your hips buckle. He completely allows you to ride out your impending orgasm as your face scrunches up in pleasure, letting out a breathy moan as you pump yourself harder, grinding your clit against the length of his wet, talented tongue. He moves his hands to your arse, pulling you against him as you rock back and forth, your climax shaking your entire body as your cunt drips with a stream of juices. When he feels your breath slowing down, after you have milked out the last of your orgasm, he moves his tongue slowly from your clit and licks your entire labia, as though licking you dry. You can feel yourself getting more sensitive down there as he finishes with a final quick open mouthed kiss to your clit, before collapsing backwards against the sofa, his breath almost as heavy as your own.

He turns to face you briefly, glancing at your bare breast casually, his open lips and chin glistening with your juices. Without any shame, he slowly moves his hand to his mouth and wipes the moistness away with the back of his hand, before collapsing back against the sofa, facing away from you.

“Well…” You begin eventually, trying to break the silence. “That was…”

“Yeah.” He replies monotonously. “It was…”

 

**J-Hope**

  
Although Hoseok usually performs oral on you as part of foreplay rather than the main act, he does not shy on enthusiasm. While his energy would allow him to pleasure you for hours, he is often inpatient with sticking to the same position or sex act for too long and would change things up after a few minutes.

“Did you have fun?” He would ask as you both entered the hallway through the front door. You had been to the park together on a casual date and couldn’t stop giggling as you walked home hand in hand. The bottle of rose wine you had shared while you ate sandwiches beneath a large oak tree had probably aided your giddiness, but you suspected it was mostly down to your boyfriend and the way he made you feel. You chuckled to yourself at his question; as though the huge grin on your flushed face did not give it away.

Refusing to reply, you let your facial expression do the talking as you lean in to plant a soft peck on Hoseok’s lips. You immediately feel his teeth against you as he smiles widely against you; opening his mouth a little to kiss you more deeply, the side of his nose brushes yours as he pulls you in closer by the waist. It does not take long for the kiss to become more heated as his hands come up to brush your hair away from your cheekbones, your kisses becoming quicker and more frantic. He lets out a soft moan into your mouth as his hand moves along your blue summer dress, brushing the soft curve of your breast.

“Wait a second.” You whisper, pulling away regretfully. “Let me put this away.” You nod towards the wicker basket lying on the hallway floor; Tupperware containers filled with the leftover food spill out of the top.

“I’ll help you.” He says with a smile, turning away from you to grab the basket. You both head into the kitchen and empty the basket of its contents, placing the Tupperware boxes into the fridge one by one.

“I’m glad it stayed sunny today.” He says as you close the fridge door. “You look so pretty in that flowy dress. I hope you’ll wear it again soon.”

You cannot help but blush as a grin sneaks over your face once more. You feel your cheeks burning as you look at your boyfriend beneath your eyelashes, your eyes fixing on the visible skin beneath his collar bone behind his loose fitting shirt. You take a step closer, your stomach full of butterflies.

“I’ll be sure to take note that it’s one of your favourites. “ You smile easily. “Although…if I’m honest, at the moment I’d like nothing more than to take it off.”

Hoseok moves forward, his eyebrow raised. “Well…” He shrugs his shoulders, trying to keep his face blank and serious. “If that’s what you want…” He cannot help but grin as he closes the gap between you, kissing you once more. “I’ll race you to the bedroom…” He pulls away, quickly bounding out of the room. You take a moment to gather your thoughts before racing after him, catching up with him half-way up the staircase where he grabs you by the hand, giggling as you reach the landing and tumble into your shared bedroom.

You pull together once more, your lips meeting in a frantic kiss that leaves you accidently bumping teeth as he unbuttons his shirt, pulling the fabric away from his slender form. You work on your own dress; pulling down the blue straps in-between breathy kisses and sliding the cotton torso downwards, allowing it to pool on the floor, leaving you standing in your matching set of bra and panties.

“Wow.” You hear your boyfriend whisper as he catches a brief glimpse of you before pulling you closer for another heated kiss. You both stumble towards the bed, collapsing in the middle of the covers. “You’re so beautiful.” He smiles as he pulls away from your lips, hovering above you. “You gave me the best day today.”

You can feel yourself getting a little out of breath; just looking at him above you is bringing back the swarm of butterflies in your stomach. “You gave me the best day too.” You reply sincerely, the smile dropping from your face as you reach out to touch his smooth cheek. “I love you so much…” You whisper, your voice almost shaking with emotion as you realise how much he means to you. He looks at you for a moment, his face as serious as your own, before his lips once more smile, making his cheeks dimple. His hands move to your body as he bends down to capture your lips in a firm kiss, slowly moving from your bare stomach up to your covered breasts before stopping at your collarbones, caressing them gently as he moves his lips down to meet them, sucking on the flesh there. You let out a gasp as his other hand moves downwards to your panties, cupping the area gently.

You can feel yourself getting wetter as he kisses along your chest and between the valley of your breasts, all the while gently moving his hand back and forth along your panties. He moves his lips along your stomach, continuing downwards until he comes to your blue underwear. He glances up at you briefly and flashes you a smile, before kissing along the fabric of your panties, one finger moving to the waistband to ease them away from your body. He pulls them down slowly, his lips going from the frilly waistband to your bare pubis as he unclothes you. You let out a gasp as he glides your panties down your legs and discards them on the floor, before moving both hands to your knees and quickly pushing your legs upwards to give him the perfect angle to move in.

He wastes no time in finding your swollen clit with his tongue, licking it slowly a couple of times before speeding up, brushing the very tip of his tongue against you in little, kitten-like motions. You allow yourself to moan loudly as he quickens his pace still, his tongue concentrating on your tiny bud. Eventually, he moves one hand from your knee to probe at your opening, keeping up the quick pace with his tongue on your clit. He curls his index and middle finger inside you expertly, hitting your most sensitive spot with ease and making you almost scream with pleasure. He pumps his fingers in you a few more times before withdrawing from you, slowly backing up on his knees as you moan at the loss of contact.

You lower your legs and bring yourself up to rest on your elbows, watching as he unbuckles his belt quickly and pulls down his blue jeans. You sit upright as he returns to the bed, moving your hand to the waistband of his black boxer shorts as your lips meet once more. He moans loudly into your mouth when you grasp your hand around his length, using your other hand to slide the fabric down.

“That feels amazing…” He whispers, brushing his tongue against yours as you undress him completely.

“You’re amazing.” You finish sincerely as he grasps you gently by the hips, pulling you on top of him as he positions himself upright, leaning back against the wooden headboard. You lower yourself slowly onto his length with a long gasp, tucking your knees underneath you as he fills you completely. He looks up at you with soft eyes as he gently strokes your cheekbone, allowing you to set the pace as you grind yourself against him. He eventually moves his hips to meet yours as you quicken yourself against him, his hand reaching between your legs to brush against your clit.

You do not last long with his skilled fingers brushing against you in quick, circular motions. You can see that he is almost at his climax too as he looks up at you, wide eyed, his mouth parting in a gasp as you begin to shudder against him. You can feel yourself contracting around him and it is enough to set him off too. He tries to maintain eye contact as you both moan, but is unable to maintain it as his eyes screw shut at the last second; his hips buckling involuntarily against you. Your breathing slows down together as you regretfully pull away from him, feeling your both of your juices between your thighs as you collapse beside him.

“That was nice…” You say, gathering your breath as the aftermath of your orgasm causes your entire body to shudder. “We should go on picnics more often. I’ve had such a nice day.”

He turns to look at you, a smile playing on his lips. “Let’s go on a picnic again tomorrow if the weather is nice.” He moves his hand to your stomach as he lowers himself to gently kiss your lips once more.

 

**RM**

  
Oral with Namjoon would be incredibly long and sensual with an orgasm almost guaranteed on every occasion. He would start by asking you if you wanted it, sometimes hours before the event, teasing you with the promise of oral later. “Shall I lick your pussy later?” He would ask as you headed to work, in his low deep voice. Nervously, you would nod once, thinking about it at odd moments throughout the day as you went about your work. Feeling a little tired in the afternoon, you ask your boss if you can go home an hour early. Opening the bedroom door slowly, you see Namjoon sitting on the large king size bed you share in the long attic room of the house, playing a game on his phone, his headphones in his ears. He looks up at you as you enter the room, jumping slightly in surprise and pulling the headphones from his ears quickly, causing them to pull the phone from his hand and drop to the carpeted floor.

“Oh Sh…I’m sorry”. He apologises, bending down to pick up the phone and put it in the bed stand. “I wasn’t expecting you home so early. Are you feeling okay?” He asks his concern obvious in his face.

“Yes, fine.” You reply. Taking off your cardigan and walking over to the side of the bed. “I was just a bit tired at work. Decided to come home early.” You perch on the side of the bed as Namjoon pulls himself upwards to fit snugly behind you. “I missed you.” You finish.

“Oh. You’re tired?” He asks, moving closer to look at your face over your shoulder. “Poor baby.” He whispers, leaning in to kiss your lips.

The kiss is slow and passionate. You can feel yourself sinking into his body as he opens his mouth against yours, allowing your tongue to brush against his. After what feels like an eternity, you break apart regretfully, your hand resting casually on his upper thigh. He looks you in the eye and smiles, moving his hand confidently in-between your slightly parted legs and brushing your clit firmly through your wet panties.

“Oh?” He mutters quietly. “You’re already really wet for me?” His English equally sexy and endearing.

You look up at him through your eyelashes, nodding slightly.

He flashes a grin, laughing very softly with a quick exhale of air. “I guess we’d better take those little panties off.” He whispers, slowly moving his hands upwards to slide underneath the elastic of your panties. You raise yourself from the bed slightly to allow him to glide them down your long legs, bunching at the floor. He slowly raises himself from the bed and positions himself in front of you, lowering his body on top of yours as you lie back, kissing him deeply as he starts to stroke your clit with the soft pads of his index and middle finger. After a minute or two of this, he inserts his fingers into your cunt, pressing the palm of his hand against your clit as he slowly moves in and out. You pull away from his lips briefly to unhook the straps of your camisole from your shoulders and pull it over your head. His lips immediately go to your breasts, pulling down the cups of your bra to get better access to your nipples. He takes the right nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly while kneading the left breast slowly in circular motions. He then moves to the left and licks it slowly, closing his lips down on the pink bud briefly before returning back to your lips and kissing you deeply.

Eventually…“You have such a perfect pussy”. He whispers, pulling away from your lips. To your disappointment, he pulls his fingers from your hole slowly. Your eyes widen, however, when you see him raise them to his lips, licking your juices from them.

“Mmm. Do you want me to taste your pussy?” He asks, looking down at you. You nod slowly; feeling yourself slicken.

“Yeah?” He whispers. “Okay…”

He kisses his way down your body, starting with your neck and trailing hot, wet kisses down your right breast, pausing briefly to suck your nipple, before continuing down to the wetness between your legs. He climbs off the bed backwards and drops to his knees on the floor, moving his head between your legs. He doesn’t hesitate to attack your clit with his tongue, using the index and middle finger of his right hand to spread apart your folds. He licks the tip of your swollen bud a few times with the centre of his tongue before pulling away briefly to whisper “you taste so good”. When he returns to your clit, he opens his mouth against it, kissing it passionately before closing his lips to form a soft suction. He gently sucks on your clit while he moves his other hand to gently probe at your opening, using his middle finger to gently rub the outside of the entrance and insert just the very tip of his finger into your wetness. You cannot help but breathe heavily as you feel his passion and pleasure at pleasing you in his tongue and lips. He uses his tongue to gently rub your clit as his lips pull at it softly. You quickly begin to feel your orgasm approaching as he sucks a little harder, inserting his index and middle finger into your entrance and rubbing the inside walls softly. You cannot help but buckle your hips as your breathing gets heavier. You feel his other hand move to your right hip, pinning you down a little roughly to stop you buckling as he moves his tongue faster and sucks that little bit harder. You find yourself spilling over the edge; your orgasm rocking your whole body as he continues his assault on your clit, milking the last of your orgasm…sending shockwaves throughout your entire body as he feels your clit shudder against his tongue. Eventually, after what seems like minutes but in reality was only seconds of orgasm, he loosens his lips from your clit, kissing your pubis once tenderly as he moves up your body, gliding his large hands over your stomach and breasts as he kisses you deeply.

“Baby.” He whispers, breaking away from your lips. “You look so perfect…you look so perfect when you come for me.” He brushes your cheekbone a little roughly with his thumb as he moves his lips to yours once more.

 

**Jimin**

  
While Jimin would often give you oral, it was never the main event for him but more an appetiser to get you warmed up for him. You would both be sitting on the edge of the bed, kissing passionately, your tongues occasionally touching as you felt him smile softly against your lips. Slowly lowing yourselves down onto the bed in an embrace, Jimin would move his hand down to slowly pull up your long summer dress, gliding his hand along your thigh as he did so. Pulling his face away slightly to watch your reaction, he uses his entire hand to palm your sensitive area through your panties, smiling as you let out a moan and gently pecking your lips. Feeling you getting more wet, he would slowly raise his body to hover over you on the bed, pulling your panties down as he moved down himself to align with your most sensitive area while simultaneously raising your summer dress over your stomach, letting the fabric bunch around your ribcage. Pulling your panties from your legs and ankles, he would spread your legs, holding your knees apart as he slowly positioned himself over your cunt. Keeping his hands on your legs, he pushes his tongue into your folds, licking you up and down with a reasonable amount of pressure. When his tongue reaches your hole, he slowly licks around the area, teasing you with the very tip of his tongue as you moan, moving your hand upwards to grasp your breast through the thin fabric of your sundress. After a couple of seconds of circling your cunt, he would move his tongue upwards to circle the clit, licking around the nub slowly, torturing you…making you crave more direct contact. Feeling your desire beneath him, he eventually gives you what you want…placing the flat side of his tongue firmly against your clit and slowly licking upwards, dragging his tongue against your swollen nub. He would repeat this a handful of times, bringing you more intense pleasure, before pulling away with a final quick lick direct to your clit and moving upwards…meeting your lips in a passionate kiss…making you taste yourself. He would pull away with a gentle smile, looking you directly in the eyes through thick eyelashes. Taking your hand in his, he would move it to the centre of his jeans where you could feel his hardness through the thick fabric. You would be overwhelmed with desire as he undid the silver button of his trousers and pulled down the zipper slowly as you moved your hand along the length of his cock. Moving his hands upwards to pull the strands of hair which have fallen from your ponytail away from your face and cupping your cheeks with his thumb, he would gently peck you on the lips, before slowly moving your face down to his lap.

 

**V**

  
Taehyung giving you oral sex would be an incredibly frantic and messy experience. Unlike some of the others, he does not need a reason for performing oral for you. Instead, he often does it spontaneously. He does enjoy doing it as part of foreplay but would just as well do it after sex too.

You are watching the cars drive by outside of the third floor apartment you share with your boyfriend. It is a nice day and there is plenty to see from the windowsill. You lean forward, a cup of lemon green tea perched on the ledge, your hands wrapped around the delicate china handle as you watch the people cross the street casually, the warm late-morning sun glistening off the large window panes of the houses opposite.

You hear the slow shuffling of thick fluffy socks against carpet as your boyfriend enters the room.

“What are you doing?” You hear him laugh softly. You realise how amusing your position must look to him; bending over the windowsill with your backside pushed out, but you do not bother to turn around.

“I was just people watching.” You mutter casually, taking a sip of your bitter but comforting tea.

“Oh.” He shuffles closer to you. “Is it a nice view?” You can tell from the slow way he says this that he is currently eyeing up your body, moving his gaze slowly down the back half of you, almost dragging his eyes from your shoulders to your backside. You smirk to yourself without turning; you are wearing an old but comfortable pair of faded blue jeans and a turtleneck navy jumper; nothing to write home about. Yet you can feel his desire as he takes another step towards you, reaching out to place his hands gently on your hips.

You finally give in, twisting your shoulders away from the little people below walking up and down the street, to face him. He looks down at you through his thick eyelashes, his mouth turned up at the corners. You cannot help but to grin back.

“Do you want to join me?” You ask, laughing slightly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

He slowly removes his hands from your clothed hips and steps to the side, joining you by the windowsill and learning forward, resting his forearms and elbows on the ledge as you turn your head back to watch the people below once more, sipping your tea.

“That boy has bought a present for his mother.” He remarks after a while, making you raise your eyebrows.

“What?”

“Look.” He points to a boy of around ten walking with his an older man, perhaps his father. He is carrying a large bouquet of flowers and an oversized pink envelope. “He just went to the florist and now he’s going home to give it to his mother.”

You smirk. “I can see why you bought this apartment. You enjoy people watching as much as I do.”

He smiles gently, shrugging his shoulders. “I just find it interesting. Do you want me to make you another tea?” He asks, nodding towards your now empty cup.

“Yeah…” You hand your china mug to him. “Okay.”

He smiles at you as he leaves the windowsill and walks back into the hallway. You continue your newfound hobby, watching with a smile as the little boy and his father turn at the end of the street, the bouquet of pink and yellow flowers disappearing from sight. Taehyung returns two minutes later, carrying a steaming mug of tea. He places it on the windowsill in front of you silently.

“Thank you.” You whisper absently, watching as another man enters the florist across the road. Just as you see the wooden red door close behind him, you feel your boyfriend’s hands on your hips once more, this time more forcefully. You automatically start to turn to face him, but he holds you in place.

“Stay still…” He mutters, sliding his hands across the waistband of your jeans until they meet at the front. He quickly finds the metal button which holds your pants up and undoes it with quick, nimble fingers, sliding the zipper down. You have no time to think as he tugs your jeans down your legs, dropping to his knees. You’re first reaction is to straighten your body as he hooks his hands around the elastic of your underwear, but as you start to move, he uses one hand to push your lower back gently, forcing you back into your original position. His hand returns to your underwear and he pulls the cotton material down to your ankles. You feel the cool summer air on your bare arse and thighs as he softly strokes the back of your legs, encouraging you to spread your thighs further apart. You comply silently, moving your feet as far apart as you can without tripping on the pool of fabric bundled around your ankles.

You feel the warmth of his breath on your arse as he licks his lips and moves closer to you, closing the gap and burying his face in-between your arse cheeks. The windowsill, you quickly realise, is the perfect height so that when you lean down on your lower arms, your pussy is tilted at the perfect angle for Taehyung’s greedy tongue. You can’t help but moan loudly when he licks along the entire length of your slit, starting near your clit and ending at your puckered arsehole. He circles your hole for a few moments, making you squirm against him, before moving back down, pausing at your cunt. He pulls away for a moment, puckering his lips together as he creates a mouthful of saliva. You feel his pouting lips return to your cunt as he spits the liquid onto your opening, moistening the area further, mixing his fluid with your own juices. You’re clit starts to throb with pleasure as you feel the wetness begin to drip down your slit, towards your nub.

As though sensing this, Taehyung opens his mouth widely against you and closes it down on your clit, sucking roughly as he simultaneously moves his tongue across it, caressing the tip. It is both mind-blowingly pleasurable and painful, as you feel the tips of his perfect teeth brush your most sensitive area. You try to contain your moans and cries as he releases your clit and moves his tongue back down your slit, teasing the entrance of your cunt with the tip of his tongue. He hums gently in approval below you, the vibrations causing you further pleasure as you try to focus your attention on the scene below your house, desperately trying to slow down your impending orgasm, wanting to draw it out further. Your eyes are unable to focus on the street outside your large, wooden framed windows, and instead you find yourself gazing at the small cracks in the whitewashed wood, the round watermark from where your mug had stained the windowsill and the beginnings of a cobweb forming on the frame. You close your eyes slowly against the world, allowing yourself to finally be consumed entirely by your boyfriend’s tongue.

He moves his hands to grasp at the roundness of your arse cheeks as he buries his head closer to you. You feel your knees begin to shake and have to grasp the window ledge harder, your knuckles and fingernails turning a pale shade of ivory as your climax starts to rock through your body, starting with your throbbing clit and spreading through your torso and limbs. It takes every ounce of effort to keep yourself upright as the pleasure engulfs you; your boyfriend continues his assault on your clit, sucking it coarsely between his puckered lips as his tongue flicks quickly against the tip of the nub. Eventually your breathing slows down as the waves of pleasure wash over you and you allow yourself to collapse forward against the window ledge, your clothed breasts pressing against the hard surface and your forehead lightly touching the cold pane of glass.

Taehyung moves his head from in-between your thighs as soon as you stop shaking, and places a series of light kisses of your soft arse cheeks and the backs of your thighs before collapsing backwards, sitting down on the carpeted floor. You slowly turn around; pulling up your panties and jeans as you do so and zipping yourself back up. You leave the button undone for now as you look down at your boyfriend. He gazes up at you lazily with tired, droopy eyes; his expression blank as you slowly sit down on the floor next to him.

“Don’t forget your tea.” He mutters absently. You shake your head in agreement as you reach up to the windowsill, picking up your tea and pressing the mug to your lips.

“You’re so weird.” You frown, swallowing the lukewarm liquid in a long gulp.

He shrugs his shoulders absent-mindedly as he gets to his knees, standing up slowly. You watch him curiously as he stretches out his long body and turns to leave the room. Shaking your head, you take another sip of tea.

 

**Jungkook**

  
Although Jungkook would be very nervous to perform oral on you, he is eager to pleasure you as you have done for him. You have already performed oral on him several times and he is starting to feel a little inadequate – craving the desire to make you feel as good as you make him feel when you glide your tongue along his length and make his eyes widen in pleasure. You are both sitting in the middle of the bed and have been kissing passionately for the last ten minutes. He moves his hand slowly down your upper chest, pausing just above your right breast. You inadvertently let out a soft moan of surprise, causing his hand to jump slightly, before realising it is okay to keep touching you. He moves his hand further down, resting lightly on your breast through your blue wooly jumper and you pull away from his lips to smile.

“Kook…” You whisper.

“Yes?” He replies, looking up at you.

“Make me feel good.” You say softly, moving your hand to your breast, putting your hand over his and squeezing firmly.

You see a moment of panic pass over his face as he registers your words and their meaning. It is gone in seconds; however, as he moves his head down swiftly and kisses the upper curve of your breast through the layers of thick clothing. The gesture is incredibly sweet and it makes your heart ache for him.

“Do you…” he begins, nervously. He gulps once, compositing himself and when he speaks again his voice is smoother…less shaky. “Do you want me to go down on you?” He finishes sincerely.

You smile softly, taking your lips in-between yours and kissing him firmly.

“Only if you want to”. You say.

You can see immediately that he does want to and you lift your arms over your head, allowing him to slide the jumper over your head, revealing your white lace bra. He smiles as he looks down at your body, taking in the sight of you. You slowly move backwards on the bed to stand up on the floor, unbuttoning your blue jeans and sliding them down your body. When they have been discarded, you unhook your bra; glancing at Jungkook to see his priceless reaction as he stares at you; slightly open mouthed. Finally, you bend down and slowly remove your pale pink briefs, revealing your freshly waxed pussy. Straightening yourself up, you allow yourself to look at your boyfriend who moves his eyes from your groin to your face, mouth still ajar. You move over to the bed, crawling onto the pink covers as Jungkook leans in towards you, catching your lips in an open mouthed kiss, his passion obvious. You allow him to gently push you onto your back, moving gracefully with him as he continues to kiss you from on-top. Feeling your naked pussy getting wetter by the second, your curl your fingers into his dark brown hair, guiding him away from your lips and down your body. He pauses to kiss the valley between your breasts and slightly below your bellybutton before kissing your pubis with pouting and slightly wet lips. The action is slightly novel as no one has ever done that to you before, but you enjoy his enthusiasm and passion as he trails kisses along the smooth area, finally moving downwards to your folds. You spread your legs for him and wait as he trails kisses along your outer lips, from your pubic bone to area which rests just above your cunt. You begin to breathe a little more heavily as he uses both the index fingers on both hands to pull your lips apart, kissing the soft flesh beneath. You let out a small moan in approval and can immediately feel his confidence growing as he tentatively licks the pink flesh in-between your clit and cunt a couple of times, before kissing the area once more with pouty lips. He alternates between the two techniques, growing more and more confident as he applies kitten-like licks with the tip of his tongue. While you don’t orgasm, you stroke his ego by letting out loud moans as he starts to lick and kiss a little quicker. He does not slow down or show any signs of growing tired or bored as he continues to pleasure you. Eventually, knowing you will not orgasm on this occasion, you lovingly wrap your hands in his hair and pull his face up your body to kiss him on the lips. You can feel his satisfaction at having performed such an intimate act on you in the way he returns the kiss, slightly nervous at your reaction to tasting yourself. You eventually pull away from him, smiling softly, before moving your head down to return the favour.


End file.
